Współlokator
by ema670
Summary: Słomki zostały przeniesione do rzeczywistego świata ;) Sanji znajduje sobie nowe mieszkanie. Za dużo tutaj nie napiszę, bo wypaplam ;D A więc miłego czytania ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Część 1**

Młody, blondwłosy mężczyzna siedział na ławce w parku, przeglądając poranną gazetę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na interesującym ogłoszeniu:

„Trzech chłopaków poszukuje współlokatora do mieszkania dwupokojowego, mamy jedno wolne miejsce w pokoju dwu osobowym." Mieszkanie blisko centrum. Jeśli lubisz studencki klimat zadzwoń.

Więcej informacji pod numerem: 979088456"

„Może powinienem to sprawdzić? Fajnie by było mieszkać z kimś innym, zawsze to taniej niż wynajmowanie samemu małego mieszkanka." Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Zaciągnął się i wypuścił strugę dymu z ust. „Ech, muszę tam zadzwonić i spytać gdzie to jest." Sięgnął do drugiej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął czarną Nokie. Na następny dzień był już umówiony z jednym z twórców ogłoszenia. Mieli się spotkać przed knajpką, by zaprowadzić go na miejsce.

- Cześć! - Już z daleka zaczął wołać go jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak. – Ty jesteś Sanji?!

-Tak. - Odpowiedział przyglądając się zdyszanemu chłopakowi. – Ty pewnie jesteś Luffy?

- Nom. Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Długo czekasz?

- Nie, dopiero przyszedłem. Pokażesz mi mieszkanie?

- Tak, shishi… - Zachichotał. - W końcu po to przyszedłem. Chodźmy! – Machnął na blondyna, by ten poszedł za nim. – Studiujesz? Przez telefon, mówiłeś o szkole, więc podejrzewam, że to studia.

- Tak, studiuję gastronomie. Mam nadzieję, że to mieszkanie nie jest tak daleko stąd.

- Gastronomie!? A to świetnie! - Chłopak uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, jakby nie mógł doczekać się kulinarnych zdolności Sanjiego. – Nie, nie jest daleko, w sumie to stąd widać już mój pokój. Patrz! - Luffy wskazał na blok znajdujący się na przeciwnej stronie ulicy. - To drugie okno po prawej! Shishishi! Czyli chyba niedaleko. - Uśmiechnął się w stronę Sanjiego i zatrzymali się na pasach. Sanji wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. - Chcesz?

- Nie dzięki, to brzydki nawyk.

- Ach , no dobra… Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało jeśli ja zapalę?

- Nie, ani trochę.

Sanji obserwował chłopaka. Prawdopodobnie był młodszy od niego, ale miał coś co powodowało, że nie chciałby go mieć za wroga.

- Emm, powiedz, kto jeszcze tam mieszka? – Spytał.

– Jest jeszcze dwóch chłopaków, Usopp i Zoro. Naprawdę pozytywni kolesie. Zoro całymi dniami śpi, ale jak jest potrzebny to zrobi co trzeba natomiast Usopp to taka złota rączka. Zrobi wszystko, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, ale tak naprawdę nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. – Luffy uśmiechnął się, tak jakby cieszył się, że ma takich kolegów. W końcu nie zawsze dobrze się żyje w towarzystwie obcych osób. - Wiesz, polubisz ich, są naprawdę niesamowici!

- Tak, wierzę. – Luffy wraz z Sanjim stanęli przed drzwiami do mieszkania.

- Kurde, gdzie ja włożyłem te klucze? - Luffy przeszukiwał wszystkie możliwe kieszenie jakie były w jego ubraniach. Po chwili przeszukiwań wrzasnął w kierunku drzwi. – Oi! Zoro! Jesteś tam!? Otwórz drzwi! Przyprowadziłem go! – Za drzwiami dało się słyszeć szuranie, jakby ktoś ciągnął nogi za sobą w kierunku drzwi.

- Już idę! - Dało się słyszeć za drzwiami. – Znowu nie wziąłeś kluczy!? Obudziłeś mnie. – W pewnym momencie Sanji wraz z Luffy'm usłyszeli dźwięk zamka, a przed ich oczami stanął, ledwo żywy, Zoro. – Znowu mnie obudziłeś, kretynie! Na przyszłość bierz klucze ze sobą.

– Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam. – Odrzekł Luffy i wszedł do środka, jednocześnie sygnalizując ręką Sanjiemu, żeby też wszedł. - A więc… - Luffy popatrzył w stronę Zoro. – To jest Sanji, nasz nowy współlokator. – Wskazał na Sanjiego, a następnie na Zoro. – A ten zombie to Zoro. Wygląda strasznie, ale jest całkiem porządku.

- Luffy! – Zoro krzyknął na Luffy'ego z oburzeniem.

Luffy ignorując to, machnął na Sanjiego by za nim poszedł. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju

– Tutaj jest pokój, w którym będziesz spał. Tam jest łazienka, a tu kuchnia. – Sanji chwilę łaził za Luffy'm po mieszkaniu. Oglądając każdy, nawet zbędny zakamarek mieszkania.

- Emm, Luffy… - Sanji spytał niepewnie. – Mówiłeś, że mój pokój jest dwuosobowy, z kim będę go dzielił?

- Z Zoro. - Odparł z uśmiechem na ustach. Sanji odwrócił się by spojrzeć na leżącego na kanapie Roronoe.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będę w pokoju z tym zielonym zombie!?

- Ej! Kogo nazywasz zielonym zombie?! Popatrz na siebie… brewko! – Niedługo trzeba było by dłoń Zoro znalazła się na szyi Sanjiego, a but Sanjiego odcisnął się na białej koszulce Zoro. Luffy przyglądał się małym przepychankom dwóch jego kolegów. Po chwili stanął między nimi i zwrócił się do Sanjiego.

- O! Widzę, że się polubiliście. To co Sanji, będziesz tu mieszkał?

- Nie! - Krzyknął Zoro na całe pomieszczenie. Sanji natomiast podrapał się po głowie.

– Nie mam większego wyboru!

- Kiedy się chcesz wprowadzić? – Spytał Luffy, jednocześnie ignorując mamroczącego Zoro.

- Jutro rano kończy mi się umowa wynajmu poprzedniego mieszkania. – Odparł Sanji.

-Dobra! – Krzyknął Luffy podnosząc ręce do góry. – W takim razie do jutra! – Luffy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a Sanji spojrzał na poirytowanego Zoro.

– A co z Tobą? – Spytał. – Zgodzisz się na nowego współlokatora? – Zoro podrapał się po głowie jednocześnie spoglądając na zmianę na Luffy'ego i Sanjiego.

– Jeśli on się zgadza, to ja też. W końcu to jego mieszkanie…

- Cześć wszystkim! - Wszyscy odwrócili się, gdy tylko usłyszeli jak drzwi wejściowe zostają zamknięte z hukiem. Po chwili ktoś wbiegł do przedpokoju w którym właśnie przesiadywali.

- Usopp! - Luffy krzyknął. – Przyszedł! – Luffy prawie wywrócił fotel, na którym siedział, chciał jak najszybciej przedstawić Usoppowi Sanjiego. W końcu ten tylko po to był przetrzymywany u niego przez półgodziny. – Usopp, – brunet położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka – to jest Sanji. – Usopp popatrzył na blondyna. Wyciągnął dłoń.

– Witaj, jestem Usopp. Miło mi cię poznać.

- Mnie również. - Sanji uścisnął dłoń i zwrócił się do Luffy'ego. – Luffy, teraz to już musisz mnie wypuścić. Muszę już iść. - Sanji odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. – Trzymajcie się! – Ostatnie co Sanji usłyszał zza drzwi wejściowych było tylko jedno wielkie „buuu" ze strony Luffy'ego, który widocznie polubił Sanjiego.

Następnego dnia, Sanji męczył się z zapięciem jednej ze swoich walizek, gdy nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył zobaczył, że przed drzwiami stoi Zoro.

- Eee... Co ty tu robisz? – Nie ukrywając zdziwienia, poruszył ręką by wpuścić Zoro do mieszkania.

- Ale malutkie, nic dziwnego, że chcesz mieszkać u nas. – Odparł, gdy tylko rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Mieszkanku chciałoby się powiedzieć, bo faktycznie nie grzeszyło ono rozmiarem. Sanji tylko kiwnął głowa i podszedł do walizki, z którą przed chwilą toczył wojnę. Jakoś, w końcu, udało mu się ją zamknąć.

– Skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? – Spytał.

- Usopp mi powiedział.

- A on skąd wie!?

- Nie wiem, on po prostu jest z tych co wiedzą wszystko. - Zoro chwycił dwie walizki, które leżały koło jego nóg. – Chodź pomogę ci się zabrać. Idziesz teraz do nas, co nie?

- Emm, no dobra, tylko dlaczego taki mech przyszedł mi pomóc?

- Nie jestem żadnym mchem, pieprzona brwio! Nie przyszedłem tu z własnej woli! Luffy by mi płakał całymi dniami, gdybym go nie posłuchał.

- Kto tu niby jest brwią!? – W tym momencie, pod wpływem zgrabnego kopniaka w brzuch, Zoro wylądował na drzwiach.

- Dobra, już się tak nie wkurzaj. Miałem ci pomóc z torbami, pamiętasz? – Zoro powiedział bez większego uczucia i podszedł do walizek. – Człowieku, ile ty tego masz!? - Wziął dwie i szedł w kierunku drzwi – Idziesz? – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Sanjiego.

– Emm, Zoro… To są drzwi do łazienki, wyjście jest tam. – Wskazał na drzwi, przez które jeszcze niedawno wchodził Roronoa.

– Oczywiście, wiedziałem, sprawdzałem cię. - Odchrząknął i poszedł w kierunku, tym razem właściwym, bo do drzwi. Sanji wziął kolejną torbę i poszedł za nim. Zamknął drzwi i oddał klucz właścicielowi mieszkania.

Po jakimś czasie oboje znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Luffy'ego.

- Luffy! Jesteśmy! - Zoro krzyknął przy przechodzeniu przez próg. Gdy wszedł do przedpokoju, widząc siedzącą na kanapie dziewczynę z długimi pomarańczowymi włosami, tylko mrukną pod nosem – Och, Nami, to znowu ty… - Dziewczyna spojrzała na poirytowanego Zoro.

– No co!? Mam prawo widywać się z przyjaciółmi! – Krzyknęła z zawzięciem. Jako jedyna z niewielu dziewczyn potrafiła postawić się Zoro, ale ten najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił, postawił walizki w korytarzu, a za nim wszedł Sanji.

– Och, cóż to za anioł zawitał tutaj w gości. Jak masz na imię przepiękna!? – Sanji już klęczał przed Nami z jednoznacznym wzrokiem.

– Ja jestem Nami, a ty pewnie jesteś Sanji… Luffy mi o tobie mówił. Powiedział, że od razu mu się spodobałeś. - Nami wiedziała, że można zaufać Sanjiemu. Luffy miał to coś, taki jakby wykrywacz zaufanych ludzi. Chociaż od czasu do czasu miała wrażenie, że Luffy się mylił w stosunku do Zoro.

Gdy tylko Sanji się rozpakował, nie trzeba było długo by się zaaklimatyzował w kuchni. Co chwila chodził i obsługiwał Nami, która mu się bardzo spodobała. Ten dzień głównie minął na rozmowie. Nami zadawała dużo pytań, a Sanji odwdzięczał się tym samym. Teraz wszyscy wiedzieli trochę o sobie. Zoro (jak na ironie) był studentem geografii, przy czym pracował u wujka jako instruktor dojo (kendo). Mimo, że sam nie lubił dzieci, one go uwielbiały, w sumie sam nigdy nie wiedział dlaczego. Nami chodziła na ten sam kierunek studiów co Zoro, w sumie tam się poznali. Jednak ich relacja nie była wybitnie przyjazna, raczej siebie unikali, jednak los chciał, że Luffy poznał Nami w jednej restauracji i jakoś wyszło, że po czasie stali się przyjaciółmi. Chociaż Nami uważa, że to tylko dlatego, że dała Luffy'emu ten wielki kawałek mięsa, jaki jej się trafił tamtego dnia. Usopp był na jakimś artystycznym kierunku, a do ich mieszkania przyjeżdżał najczęściej tylko na noc.

Zbliżał się wieczór, Usopp już wrócił, a Nami szykowała się do wyjścia. Tylko Sanji błagał ją na kolanach by nie wychodziła.

- Nami, księżniczko, proszę nie idź jeszcze, porozmawiajmy trochę.

- Sanji wybacz, ale jutro muszę wcześniej wstać. - Nami odparła i zbierała się do wyjścia. Luffy śmiał się razem z Usoppem, który właśnie opowiadał jedną ze swych bajek. Zoro grzecznie leżał na fotelu, czekając, aż irytujące go babsko wyjdzie za drzwi. Minęła chwila. Gdy Nami opuściła mieszkanie, Sanji wraz ze współlokatorami zaczęli, jak to panowie, obgadywać dziewczyny. Sanji był zachwycony wielkimi… oczami Nami, którymi strasznie się zachwycał. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Zoro, włączyli się do rozmowy.

- Luffy, jakim cudem poznałeś taką boginię? – Zawołał Sanji z wielkim zaciekawieniem.

– Przecież już ci to mówili! – Stwierdził Usopp z zażenowaniem. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, o różnych dziewczynach. Okazało się, że Usopp chodzi z niejaką Kayą, a Luffy stwierdził, że dziewczyny są głupie, za co oczywiście oberwało się mu od Sanjiego. Zoro nie wdawał się w rozmowę, tylko przewracał oczami na każde zawołane „jaka prześliczna jest Nami", wychodzące z ust Sanjiego.

- Może pokażesz nam swoje zdolności kucharskie,. podobno jesteś w tym dobry. – Usopp poprosił Sanjiego, wiedząc, że blondyn uwielbia gotować. Sanji tylko kiwnął głową i skierował się do kuchni.

Po chwili, po całym mieszkaniu zaczął rozchodzić się zapach unoszący się z kuchni. Luffy'emu na samą myśl zaczęła lecieć ślinka. Zoro leżał na fotelu i przyglądał się krzątającemu się po kuchni Sanjiemu, któremu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał fakt, że musiał co chwile Luffy'ego walnąć w łapę za podkradanie składników. Roronoa nie mógł się powstrzymać od obserwowania Sanjiego. Mimo, że dopiero dzisiaj się wprowadził, wyglądało to tak, jakby już mieszkał z nimi co najmniej tydzień. Co prawda, co jakiś czas przeszukiwał kuchnie, by znaleźć jakąś konkretną przyprawę, ale mimo to nie było po nim widać, że dopiero się wprowadził.

Zoro myślał nad tym jak Sanji wygląda. „Jest, na swój sposób, słodki…", pomyślał. Tak, Zoro nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami. W sumie to nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, nie kryło się za tym jakieś szczególne wspomnienie. Po prostu po skończeniu szkoły średniej, stopniowo zauważał, że chłopaki są bardziej „śliczni". Oczywiście współlokatorzy wiedzieli o jego odmienności seksualnej. „Jemu chyba też będę musiał powiedzieć… Ale on jest takim idiotą…" Zielonowłosy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że praktycznie dobre dziesięć minut wpatrywał się w gotującego blondyna, co znowu zauważył Sanji. Ale nie martwił się tym, pewnie mech był ciekawy, co gotuje.

– Nic specjalnego! - Zawołał tak by Zoro go usłyszał.

– Hę!?

- Mówię, że nie gotuję nic specjalnego. To dlatego się tak gapisz, co nie?

-Och, to ty o tym…– „Zauważył, niedobrze." Zoro automatycznie odwrócił wzrok i przyglądał się ciemności, która widniała za oknem. Po chwili wstał. – Usopp! Ja też chcę się wykąpać, pośpiesz się! To Luffy ma tendencje do mdlenia w łazience! A nie ty! – Zoro krzyknął ze złością, gdy zorientował się, że Usopp okupuje już dość długi czas łazienkę.

Sanji kończył kolacje.

– Chodźcie jeść! – Zawołał, oczywiście Luffy już dawno wcinał, a Usopp właśnie przyszedł z pokoju. Sanji zaczął jeść.

– Ja nie chcę, idę spać! – Zawołał Zoro, jeszcze ręcznikiem wycierając głowę.

– A temu co? - Spytał Sanji, widząc, że Zoro znika za drzwiami do ich pokoju. Usopp i Luffy nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Zoro zwykle się tak nie zachowywał. Zazwyczaj jadł to co było po prostu "jadalne". A tu kuszący zapach go nie przywiódł do jedzenia.

Roronoa „glebnął" się na łóżko, rękami podparł głowę i wpatrywał się w sufit. „Ach, on naprawdę jest słodki." Zoro uśmiechnął się na myśl o śmiesznie zakręconej brwi Sanjiego. „Ech, złote włosy, jasna skóra, długie nogi prowadzące do… Ej, ej! O czym ty myślisz?" Potrząsnął głową by wymazać zbędne myśli. „Muszę myśleć o czymś innym. Idź spać, idź spać!" Powtarzał w głowie by natychmiast zasnąć, jednak zapach jedzenia nie dawał mu spokoju. „Ech, ale ładnie pachnie… Ciekawe jak pachnie Sanji… Kurde! Znowu o nim myślę! Śpij już!..." Mówił do siebie, chcąc przyspieszyć możliwość zaśnięcia. Zoro zamknął oczy. Jednak nie spał, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo gdy je otworzył, zobaczył, że w mieszkaniu było cicho, a Sanji leżał już w swoim łóżku.

„Widocznie musiałem się zdrzemnąć." Przewrócił się na bok, opierając się na łokciu i przyglądał się śpiącemu chłopakowi. Sanji leżał na boku, z głową wtuloną w poduszkę, którą przytulał jak pluszowego misia. Leżał, a kołdra zasłaniała całe jego ciało z wyjątkiem barków, szyi i głowy. Zoro obserwował tak Sanjiego przez chwilę, jednak nie długo po tym, zbliżył się do jego łóżka i kucnął przed nim, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie. Sanji wydał mruczący odgłos, jednocześnie nogą przesuwając kołdrę tak, że ta osunęła się na jego biodra. Zoro śledził ciało Sanjiego. Najpierw smukłą szyję, później opalone barki, następnie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Gdy oczami zbliżył się do granicy kołdry, poczuł uderzające w niego ciepło, a on sam zrobił się czerwony. Tak bardzo chciałby zobaczyć co jest dalej.

Sanji ponownie zamruczał przez sen. Wtedy Zoro przyjrzał się jego ustom, strasznie mu się spodobały, bo zmysłowo oblizał swoje. Zaczął przybliżać głowę do twarzy Sanjiego. „A może by tak… go pocałować…", pomyślał i z ostrożnością przybliżył swoje usta do jego. Gdy te się złączyły, Sanji delikatnie się poruszył, co spowodowało, że Rororonoa odskoczył z zaskoczenia, jednak gdy zauważył, że Sanji dalej śpi, a jego usta uchyliły się, ponownie złączył swoje usta z ustami blondyna. Tym razem jednak, bez większego namysłu, wsunął język do środka…

**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Część 2**

Chwilę nim poruszał, jednak nie trwało to długo. Gdy Sanji otworzył oczy zobaczył, nie seksowną, pomarańczowowłosą Nami, która mu się śniła, tylko glonowłosego tępaka, który właśnie go całował. Jednym, szybkim ruchem nogi wymierzył Roronorze takiego kopniaka, że ten wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie z dość dużym hukiem.

- Co ty robisz, ty walnięty glonie? – Spytał, wycierając ręką usta. Zoro zaczął masować obolałe cztery litery, które niezbyt delikatnie uderzyły o ziemię.

- Nie musiałeś mnie tak mocno kopać, w końcu nie zrobiłem nic złego… - Zielonowłosy popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Sanjiego, który nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, to zasłonić się kołdrą, jak to robią dziewczyny w filmach.

- Jak to nic nie zrobiłeś, pocałowałeś mnie bez moje wiedzy!? To przypadkiem nie jest molestowanie?... Zaraz… Przecież ty…. Ty jesteś facetem! Pocałował mnie facet! – Sanji nie ukrywał zdziwienia i szybkimi ruchami dłoni próbował zetrzeć z ust cały ten dziwny smak.

Zoro w tym momencie przyglądał się Sanjiemu, nie wiedząc o co blondynowi chodzi. Przecież nie mogło być tak źle, ile razy słyszał jak to dobrze całuje... Sanji popatrzył na Roronoę, który widocznie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co zrobił. Wstał z łóżka i zasadził zielonowłosemu mocnego kopniaka w brzuch, tak, że ten zgiął się w pół i ze łzami w oczach zwrócił się do Sanjiego.

– Ty gnojku… – Zakaszlał. – Dobra, przyznaję, nie powinienem tego robić, zadowolony? – Blondwłosy nie miał zamiaru nic więcej mówić, ale same jego oczy dawały Roronorze do zrozumienia, że ma się do niego nie zbliżać.

Zoro starał się powstrzymać od kaszlu, który nie chciał dać mu spokoju po dość silnym kopnięciu. Jednak po chwili udało mu się położyć na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę i czekał aż Sanji wróci z łazienki do której wyszedł, gdy ten jeszcze kulił się na ziemi. „Och, już dawno mnie nikt tak mocno nie uderzył. On chyba nie jest zainteresowany chłopakami. Dziwne, bo wydawało mi się, że to takie zalatywanie do dziewczyn jest jakąś formą maskowania. Przecież to trochę przesadne, by tak kleić się do tej paskudnej Nami."

Zielonowłosy spał. Sanji na szczoteczkę do zębów wycisnął chyba tonę pasty, tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć tego uczucia, że całował go facet. W dodatku ten facet był ordynarnym, głupim Marimo, który od samego początku wydawał mu się dziwny.

- Co za gnojek. – Mruknął pod nosem, gdy wszedł do pokoju. – Jeśli w ten sposób chce się mnie pozbyć z tego mieszkania, to mu się to nie uda. Sanji rozejrzał się po pokoju, jego rywal na szczęście smacznie spał, więc mógł położyć się z powrotem spać, a nie miał zamiaru ulec Marimo i pójść spać na kanapę, bo jak rozumiał tego właśnie chciał. Wykopać go.

Nastał poranek. Zielonowłosy pojawił się w przedpokoju jako pierwszy. Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy przeprosić jakoś specjalnie Brewkę, czy to co powiedział wczoraj wystarcza. Zrobił sobie kanapki, usiadł na fotelu i włączając telewizję czekał, aż będzie musiał wyjść z domu. Zawsze wychodził wcześniej, mimo, że jego praca była zaledwie dwie przecznice dalej. Roronorze zawsze jakoś dłużyła się droga do niej. Po chwili dało się słyszeć po całym mieszkaniu.

– Jestem głodny! – Ten krzyk działał jak budzik na wszystkich mieszkańców. Sanji wyszedł z pokoju, nieco zdziwiony całą sytuacją.

– Czego on tak krzyczy… - Powiedział, zapalając papierosa. Zoro obrócił się w kierunku Sanjiego, wyglądał strasznie. Miał rozczochrane włosy, pogniecioną koszulkę, a jego oczy były całe czerwone.

–Ej! Brewko, co ci się stało? – Spytał Zielonowłosy, nie dowierzając że takie zombie w ogóle jeszcze chodzi. – Wyglądasz strasznie!

Sanji tylko prychną na Zoro i poszedł w kierunku łazienki. Gdy tylko nacisną klamkę, zaraz przed niego wcisnął się Usopp, któremu najwyraźniej się śpieszyło. Nie było wyjścia, blondyn musiał przebyć tę chwilę z Roronoą w pokoju. Zoro wstał i podszedł do Sanjiego, który zaczął cofać się aż w końcu natrafił na ścianę. Marimo zbliżył się do niego na tyle by ich twarze były od siebie na odległość nie mniejszą niż dziesięć centymetrów. Wyciągnął z ust Sanjiego papierosa i zaciągnął się nim. Po chwili wypuścił cały dym na twarz blondyna.

–Nie mogłeś spać? - Spytał Zoro zbliżając usta do ucha Sanjiego. Jednak ten najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty się w to bawić. Zielonowłosy pod wpływem zgrabnego kopnięcia ponownie wylądował na deskach.

– A jak myślisz, ty zapluty glonie!? Myślisz, że kim ty jesteś? Ale nie przejmuj się, nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Nie mam zamiaru stąd odchodzić, za długo czekałem na taką okazję. Jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz to… To nie ręczę za siebie! – W tym momencie do pokoju wbiegł na wpółprzytomny Luffy. Jego oczy były wciąż przymrużone, a z ust leciała mu ślina.

– Jestem głodny! – Narzekał jak zawsze, ale dla Sanjiego była to co najmniej nowość, szczególnie, gdy blondyn zobaczył, jak Luffy biegnie w jego stronę z takim impetem, że mógłby przerazić stado rozjuszonych słoni. Chciał wiać, jednak nie zdążył, gdyż Luffy przytulił się do niego i zaczął, jak jakieś małe dziecko, prosić o śniadanie. – Sanji! Jestem głodny! Zrób mi coś do jedzenia! Ty tak świetnie gotujesz! Nie to co Usopp!

- Słyszałem! - Z łazienki doszedł głos długonosego, który chyba w końcu miał zamiar z niej wyjść.

Zoro usiadł ponownie na fotelu. I ponownie bawił się w przełączanie kanałów w telewizorze. Usopp nareszcie opuścił łazienkę, a Sanji mógł się w końcu przywołać do porządku. Mimo, że kilka razy opłukiwał twarz lodowatą wodą, nie mógł nic poradzić na zmęczenie jakie go ogarniało. Nie mógł zasnąć przez Zielonego, a gdy już mu się to udało okazało się, że ma niezawodny budzik w postaci wiecznie głodnego „szynkożercy".

- Sanjiiiii! Jestem głodny! – Luffy wciąż nie dostał swojego obiecanego, jak mu się wydawało, śniadania.

Gdy blondyn kończył przyszykowywać śniadanie, zauważył, że zielonowłosego nie ma już w domu. Ulżyło mu, nie musiał oglądać tej gęby. W końcu jego zachowanie nie jest zbyt miłe. Sanji, Luffy i Usopp zjedli razem śniadanie. Usopp był zachwycony, takimi pysznościami, szczególnie gdy od jakiegoś czasu jedli razem z resztą tylko „dania w proszku". Luffy natomiast nawet wylizał talerz, ale jak zwykle wciąż było mu mało, jednak Usopp wiedział jak go uspokoić. Po prostu walnął go w łeb i zaciągnął za sobą w stronę wyjścia. Ci dwaj zawsze wychodzili razem, tak im po prostu pasowało. Gdy Usopp ubrał już buty, sięgnął do szafki, która stała w przedpokoju.

– Trzymaj! - Zawołał i rzucił Sanjiemu klucz. – W końcu teraz z nami mieszkasz. – Usopp uśmiechnął się i gdy tylko wykopał Luffy'ego za drzwi, który wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o jedzeniu, machnął ręką na blondyna. – Pamiętaj zamknąć drzwi. – Sanji nie ukrywał faktu, że trafił na wspaniałych ludzi. Wcześniej bał się, że to mógł być błąd, mieszkać razem z innymi, ale wyglądało na to, że miał wielkie szczęście.

Minął tydzień, odkąd Sanji spędził pierwszą noc w nowym mieszkaniu. Nie mógł znieść faktu mieszkania z Glonem, ale co mógł na to poradzić? Mimo wszystko podobała mu się jego paczka. Roronoa często próbował jakoś zbliżyć się do blondyna, ale, albo ktoś mu przerywał, albo kończyło się to bójką, którą zawsze rozpoczynał Sanji, gdy Zoro tylko złapał go za dłoń. Tym razem też tak było. Zoro schylił się nad łóżkiem Sanjiego, nie miał zamiaru nic robić, raczej chciał się przyjrzeć jak blondyn śpi. Jednak nie trwało to długo, gdyż wyczulony na to Sanji, szybkim ruchem, wykopał Roronoę w powietrze tak, że wyważył drzwi do ich pokoju. Usopp oczywiście przyzwyczajony do akcji Luffy'ego, nie spodziewał się, że z tymi dwoma może być taki problem. Dzień w dzień czekało go naprawianie, to drzwi, to okna, to znowu stołu, bo Luffy myślał, że może być jadalny z szynką i ketchupem.

Pewnego dnia, Zoro wyszedł jak zwykle wcześniej niż powinien. Świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wolał nie przyznawać się do tak wielkiej słabości, jaką jest słaba orientacja w terenie. Chodził po chodniku szukając drogi, właściwie to nawet jej nie szukał po prostu szedł drogą i rozmyślał dlaczego Sanji nie chce się do niego przełamać i dlaczego jest na niego taki zły. W końcu to był tylko jeden pocałunek.

– Zoro! – Zza rogu dobiegł krzyk jakiejś młodej dziewczyny. - Zoro czekaj! – Dziewczyna biegła w stronę Roronoy, trzymając w rękach jakieś dokumenty. Gdy była zaledwie dwa metry od zielonowłosego, potknęła się i gdyby nie Zoro ze swoim refleksem dziewczyna wylądowałaby twarzą w kałuży. – Dziękuję Zoro. Znowu się zgubiłeś? Może pójdziemy razem?

Zielonowłosy tylko skinął. Dziewczyna była jego współpracownicą, a jednocześnie jego bliską koleżanką, więc od razu zauważyła, że jej przyjaciela coś trapi.

– Zoro… Coś się stało? – Granatowowłosa wiedziała, że i tak pewnie jej nie odpowie, ale zawsze wolała zapytać. – Wiesz, mi możesz zawsze powiedzieć. - Czekała na jakąś reakcję, jednak faktycznie, Roronoa nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać. Szli chwile w ciszy…

Dziewczyna wciąż nie wiedziała jak nawiązać jakąś dyskusję. Zoro wydawał się przygnębiony i strasznie ją to męczyło. Już mieli wchodzić do klubu, kiedy Zoro złapał ją za przedramię.

– Tashigi… Czy…? - Spojrzała na Roronoę, który najwyraźniej próbował spytać o coś ważnego. – …Czy ty kiedykolwiek byłaś jednostronnie zakochana? – Zielonowłosy spytał ze smutną miną, patrząc w oczy przyjaciółce.

–Och, Zoro, to właśnie to cię trapiło przez całą drogę? Tak, byłam, ale na pewno to nie dotyczy ciebie. Na pewno on też cię kocha, w końcu miłość nie wybiera. – Przytuliła go do siebie, żeby dać mu trochę otuchy. – Chodź, wejdziemy do środka. Podczas treningu mi wszystko opowiesz.

Tashigi otworzyła drzwi. Uczniów nie było jeszcze w środku, więc mogli na spokojnie poćwiczyć przed zajęciami. Tashigi z Roronoą wymieniali się ciosami. Od razu było widać, że Tashigi mimo dobrej znajomości sztuczek Zoro, była od niego zdecydowanie słabsza.

- Zoro, nie możesz być taki nachalny. Już pierwszej nocy go pocałowałeś? Nie przesadziłeś trochę? – Zoro spuścił wzrok i odsunął miecz.

– Ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać… W ogóle, jak tylko go widzę to mam ochotę zerwać mu te ciuchy i…

- Dobra, dobra. Nie mów mi tego zbyt szczegółowo, dobrze… - Tashigi przysunęła się do Roronoy. – Posłuchaj, jeśli naprawdę się zakochałeś to powinieneś troszkę odpuścić. Sam mi opowiadałeś, że jest lowelasem. Dla niego może być to niemałe zaskoczenie. Człowiek się boi tego czego nie zna. – Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do Zoro, któremu najwyraźniej zrobiło się trochę lepiej. Przynajmniej nie dawał po sobie poznać, że coś go trapi.

Wieczorem Sanji szedł uliczkami parku. Lubił to robić, a szczególnie teraz, kiedy miał więcej czasu, gdyż nie musiał się śpieszyć do domu. Dobrze wiedział, że nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzało czy wróci o dwudziestej czy o trzeciej nad ranem. No, może z wyjątkiem głodnego Luffy'ego, ponieważ wszyscy się przyzwyczaili, że obowiązkiem Sanjiego będzie robienie posiłków. Szedł w spokoju i ciszy przysłuchując się muzyce z komórki. Sunął powolnym krokiem, z rękoma w kieszeni i papierosem w ustach.

Nagle odwrócił się, gdyż usłyszał, że szczeka na niego jakiś piesek. Był to zwykły kundel, najwyraźniej oswojony. Kucną, by go poglaskać.

– Cześć maluchu, co tutaj robisz? Jesteś śliczny. – Piesek szczeknął dwa razy i pomerdał ogonem.

– Burek! - Z oddali dało się usłyszeć głos. – Burek, gdzie ty jesteś?! – Pies się odwrócił i pobiegł w kierunku właściciela, który widocznie był z nim na spacerze.

Sanji wstał i mocno się zaciągnął, obserwując oddalającego się psa. Nagle zauważył że ktoś siedzi na ławce przy uliczce w głąb parku. To był Zoro. „Co on, znowu się zgubił?" Sanji podszedł do miejsca w którym znajdował się zielonowłosy. „Co ten Glon wyprawia? Spać w takim miejscu…"

Tak, Roronoa właśnie spał. Miał podniesioną do górę głowę, jedną rękę założoną za oparcie, a drugą opartą na kolanie. Tylko jego kolczyki błyszczały w świetle pomarańczowych lamp. Sanji chciał już mu zasunąć małego kopniaka w brzuch, jednak zatrzymał nogę, gdy ta była już w powietrzu. Zauważył, że w kącikach oczu Roronoy znajdowały się małe kropelki. „Co, on płacze?" Sanji przyglądał się jak zielonowłosy śpi. Po chwili, krople zaczęły spływać po policzkach Roronoy, a on sam zaczął coś mówić przez sen. „No nie wierzę, on naprawdę płacze…" Blondyn nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Zoro wyglądał dość niewinne, szczególnie, że Sanji wiedział jak Zielony potrafił być denerwujący. Po chwili usłyszał ciche słowa, wydobywające się z ust Roronoy.

– Sa… Sanji…

Blondyn był zszokowany. Zoro płakał przez niego. „Czy on, aby na pewno śpi?" Sanji musiał to sprawdzić. Pewnie to był jakiś głupi żart. Chwycił dłoń zielonowłosego i podniósł ją do góry. Ręka Zoro była luźna, jakby faktycznie spał, a gdy Sanji ją opuścił poleciała bezwładnie na ławkę tak, że gdy uderzyła o nią Roronoa wyskoczył z przerażeniem i ustawił się tak, aby komuś nakopać. Sanji zaczął się śmiać z reakcji Zoro.

– Nie śpij… Bo cię okradną! – Krzyknął z uśmiechem na ustach.

Zielonowłosy rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukał jakiegoś powodu, dla którego tu przyszedł. Jednak po chwili zaczął rękawem wycierać twarz. Wiedział, że jest mokra od łez, miał tylko nadzieje, że Sanji tego nie zauważył.

– Co tu robisz? Czemu tu przyszedłeś? – Spytał patrząc na blondyna.

– Chodziłem po uliczkach, słuchając muzyki, kiedy po chwili zauważyłem ciebie. Pytanie, co ty tu robisz? Przecież na ogół jesteś w domu dużo szybciej niż ja? – Zoro najwyraźniej nie czuł potrzeby opowiadania, tylko cały czas próbował 'wytrzeć uczucie', że ma na twarzy krople.

Blondyn przyglądał się jego zachowaniu. Było dość dziecinne, jakby małe dziecko próbowało się wytrzeć bez popatrzenia w lustro. Z tym wyjątkiem, że małym dzieciom dłoń nie zasłania całej twarzy.

– Zoro… Czy ty właśnie płakałeś? – Sanji nie mógł znieść tego faktu, że to jego imię wymawiał Roronoa przez sen.

– Nie twoja sprawa, chodźmy. – Roronoa odwrócił się i zaczął iść, kiedy Sanji klepnął go w ramię.

- To w tamtą stronę. – Zoro obrócił się, nic nie powiedział tylko poszedł w dobrym kierunku.

Sanji poszedł za nim. Po chwili zauważył, że Roronoa nerwowo zaciskał pięści, jakby chciał się od czegoś powstrzymać. Bardzo dziwnie się zachowywał. Nawet nie obrócił się, by sprawdzić czy blondyn za nim idzie. Szli ścieżką mijając kolejne ławki, lampy oświetlały im drogę. Sanjiego zaczęła irytować ta cisza, a wciąż chodził mu po głowie obraz płaczącego Roronoy. Przybliżył się do niego i złapał za przedramię.

– Zoro, stój. – Zielonowłosy machną ręką, chcąc strzepnąć dłoń Sanjiego, jednak nie udało mu się to. Sanji poczuł, że Roronoa cały się trzęsie. – Zoro, odwróć się. Dobrze się czujesz. – Pociągnął go w swoją stronę by zobaczyć jego twarz. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy, jak zielonowłosemu spływają łzy po policzkach. – Zoro…. Co jest...? – Zoro odwrócił się chcąc iść dalej. Sanji wciąż nie puszczał ręki Roronoy, mimo, że ten próbował ją jakoś odsunąć. Chwilę milczał trzymając go za rękę. – Zoro… Zoro… - Zaczął po chwili. – Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? – Sanji nie wierzył w to co zobaczył. – Ty sobie żartujesz prawda? Próbujesz mnie wrobić… Ty na pewno nie płaczesz przeze mnie. – Sanji zaczął popadać w coraz większą desperacje. – Ty… ty… Robisz to tylko po to, bym nie chciał mieszkać razem z wami! Na pewno sobie żartujesz! Przestań! To nie jest śmieszne! Nie możesz tak…

Roronoa nie mógł wytrzymać tego krzyku, odwrócił się w kierunku Sanjiego i chwycił go za barki. Przybliżył twarz do twarzy blondyna i pocałował, by przerwać chłopakowi tę paplaninę. Popatrzył na twarz Sanjiego, a sam zaczął krzyczeć ze łzami w oczach.

– Sanji! Ty debilu, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że… Czy naprawdę do ciebie to nie dociera… Ja… ja się… Ja się w tobie zakochałem! Naprawdę tego nie widzisz!

- Ale… ale…

- Myślisz, że dlaczego cię pocałowałem? Myślisz, że dlaczego próbowałem się do ciebie zbliżyć? – Sanjiego zamurowało, a Zoro wziął głęboki oddech by uspokoić swój głos. Blondyn w tym czasie patrzył na wciąż próbującego się pohamować Roronoę.

- Czyli… czyli te wszystkie sceny… To nie było po to by mnie wykopać? To, że płakałeś, to nie był jakiś głupi żart? – Sanji patrzył na Zoro pytająco, a ten widząc to, przytulił go do siebie.

– Moje uczucia nigdy nie były żartem. Ja się w tobie naprawdę zakochałem… Naprawdę. - Chwilę stali, przytuleni do siebie. Sanji był zbyt zszokowany, by odrzucić uścisk Roronoy. Jednak objął zielonowłosego i wbił palce w jego koszulę.

– Zoro… Zoro, czy ja też mógłbym się w tobie zakochać?

**Ciąg dalszy nastapi…**


End file.
